With the spread of vehicles such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid cars, attempts have been made to improve techniques related to charging apparatuses for charging batteries of a vehicle. See, for example, patent documents 1-3.
However, when charging apparatuses need to provide different output power for each battery or vehicle type, a charging apparatus needs to be developed for each type of required output power. This increases the development cost for each individual charging apparatus, and hence the advantages of cost reduction obtained by mass production cannot be strongly expected.